


Broken

by ScarletteStar1



Series: Sister Janet and Sister Grace. . . Stories of Convent Love [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, Lesbian Erotica, Older Woman/Younger Woman, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Series: Sister Janet and Sister Grace. . . Stories of Convent Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122788
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Broken

In religious life, one learns silence. One learns rules, and when to improve silence with vocalization. Specific song and prayer are precisely sung and recited.

In the Greater Silence, they struggle when their bodies explode with the chaos of fireworks.

They seek each other’s lips to hide gasps, groans, and giggles under beds of tongues, behind curtains of cheek, and beyond caverns of throats. Unspoken blessings pulsate primally- _I breathe your breath, and I live within the sanctity of your kiss. Your fingers feed me the communion that sustains me._

Cate opens her eyes to meet Isobel’s gaze as they come undone, together, always together. In darkness, blue illuminates, endless summer sky before war.

“Don’t look away,” Cate nudges Isobel’s face with her nose. Isobel trembles. “Keep your eyes open, that’s it,” Cate pleads and watches, as pleasure washes Isobel’s features, as her face opens, tenses, relaxes. A little smile. A shivering sigh. Cate presses her thigh between Isobel’s legs and winds her arm around her waist. “I love how you look when you fall apart,” she whispers on her lips.

“And how is that, Love?”

“Like you’re so surprised. Like it’s the first time you ever felt that way.”

Isobel twists her hand in Cate’s hair. She pulls her close and whispers, “That is because I am forever surprised by you, and it is the first time. Every time.” She kisses the racing rhythm on Cate’s neck.

As they’ve broken vows, so do they break silence to sing these secret songs and recite these precious prayers for one another.


End file.
